Insanity (HDBM Reboot)
by Kelpurple90
Summary: For a 1 year anniversary of the upload of my first Yogscast fanfiction (His Death Broke Me), I decided to do a redo/remake/reboot version of it. It's not essential to read the original, as this is a separate story with a varied plot, but feel free for comparison.


A/N: This was an idea I had a while ago since I went back to reading my first Yog fic (His Death Broke Me) and I realised that I could probably improve it now. And then I realised that it would be a year anniversary today of when I first uploaded that fic (27/04/14 - It feels like longer than a year). So, it just seemed like a perfect time to upload it. It's not essential to read the original, seeing as the more I write, the more different it gets, but feel free to read/compare if you'd like.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock's been broken for ages now. The noise is just ingrained in my head. It's comforting, honestly. At least I'm not in total silence. The shattered remains of said clock were scattered at my feet; no one dared came to move them. Not even when I was asleep, seeing as I don't anymore. If I listen carefully, I think I hear words of admiration. 'How is he still awake?' 'Why hasn't he collapsed yet?' 'Is he ever going to die?' I get fed, obviously, so the latter is unlikely. But...sleep doesn't bother me anymore. I only feel tired before I eat, and apart from that I'm fine. My hand clasped around one of the shards, which pressed uncomfortably against my skin. Anymore and I'd cut myself. We wouldn't want that now, would we?

"Xephos." Tilting my head slightly, I realised that someone was _actually_ talking to me. Someone...I knew. "Xephos, can you hear me?"

"Lo...madia." I said slowly, feeling the way my tongue moved around in my mouth; the word felt foreign to speak yet familiar in my mind. "Lomadia...Lomadia?" I repeated multiple times, trying to find the right way to say it. "...Honeydew." The word came out before I thought about it. Honey..dew...Honeydew...Honeydew! My head started aching, the shard slipping from my hand.

"Xephos?! Are you alright?" Her voice was muffled. I could hear screaming, HIS screaming. He was shouting my name. I suddenly felt afraid. My mind was rushing back to me, memories flooding my head. He's dead. Dead. I...I couldn't save him. He's...he's... "Calm down!" I gripped my head harder, flames licking at the backs of my hands. Fire started engulfing the room, the floor, the walls, the ceiling... "XEPHOS!" The cry halted everything. The flames vanished, leaving my body weak and shaking uncontrollably. Bringing my hands in front of my eyes, grazes and blood were covering my palms. Like the rest of my body, they were shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself, breathing unevenly. The pain was slowly fading, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's alive. He **must** be. I have to find him. He's out there. Help. Out. I need to get out. Honeydew...I need to find him. "Take it easy Xephos."

"Honeydew. Honeydew...he's alive. Where is he? Tell me." I stood on my shaky legs, gripping at the smooth wall to try and hold myself up. "I need to find him. He's alive. Don't hide him from me. I-I'll kill you!" My voice slowly rose, until I was shouting. "Tell me where he is! LET ME SEE HIM!" I cried, banging futilely on the walls. Only echoes responded. She's either gone or not replying. Bitch. I'll kill her. She's taken Honeydew from me. My Honeydew...how dare she. My hand idly searched for the shard again. I walked to the wall, scratching against it with the glass. The noise pierced through the monotonous tick-tock; it almost sounded comforting. A distraction, at the very least, from that girl. When I get out...she's dead. Then I can find Honeydew. Oh, I can't wait~! He's going to be so happy to see me~! I want to see him so badly. I can't wait!

* * *

It's getting closer. I can feel it. The time until I will be free is moving quickly. I'll be out soon. My hand idly brushed against the marks I carved into the wall. Feeling each notch and bump reminded me of the bumps and problems when we used to experiment. The nyan tornado, the hamster infestation...the always broken coffee machine. I wanted to fix that. Guess I wasn't able to. I'll fix that when I'm out. After she's dead, of course. I hate her so much I don't even remember her name. Just her...stupid...voice. Always pitying me...fuck. Why won't she leave me alone?! I don't want her. I slowly stood, the ticking continuing in my head. Soon...soon I'll be out. Nothing will matter then – only Honeydew. I'll find you. I'll free you. They won't keep you for much longer.

"We need to reinforce the cell." A voice. Male. Honeydew? No...It is a male, definitely, but not Honeydew. It is familiar though...who is it?

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from disuse. "Male...but not Honeydew." I murmured, glancing around as if I would be able to see him. I couldn't see anything in this darkness. I heard the male chuckle, before he continued.

"No, I'm not Honeydew. At least you remember that much." He replied, voice slightly crackling from being through a speaker. They put them somewhere I couldn't get to; that's the only reason I haven't broken them. I would have after hearing _her_ voice over and over and over again. I waited for an answer, but he didn't continue. Strange. Who is he? I'd find out when I got out anyway. I'd make sure of it. If I keep thinking, maybe I'll remember. I began to pace uneasily. The question was stuck in my mind. Who is he? Who is he? The mechanism of the cell began clicking, and suddenly the world became bright. I winced, keeping my eyes shut.

"Ah, sorry. I should have let light in gradually, huh?" He didn't sound sorry. It was like he was the opposite of that girl, almost. He didn't pity me, at least. "Wow, you really have changed, haven't you?" Slowly, hesitantly, I opened my eyes. A tall man in a white coat stood there. My eyes were drawn to the large amounts of red splattered on his white lab coat, and my head began to throb. His eyes followed my gaze, a small smile on his lips. I couldn't see his eyes; he had goggles on and my vision was weak in the light. He turned away, writing something on a clipboard.

"W-Why am I in here?" I asked. "Let me out. I need to find Honeydew." I could imagine the look on his face when he saw me. It'd be such a happy reunion, with that bitch lying dead on the floor. He would be so pleased; it could just be us two forever. "How long has he missed me? I've missed him for a long time..." My body leaned heavily against the now transparent glass. Well, it looked like glass. It wasn't easy to break so it must be reinforced.

"I wonder if we should test that drug on him." The male ignored my questions, instead talking to some strange creatures. I vaguely remember them, not their name though. After getting used to the sudden light, I looked around. There didn't seem to be much around; not until I saw the door anyway.

"Bitch!" I growled, slamming myself into the opposite wall. The room went silent as I clawed at the wall. My eyes glared at her, she who took Honeydew from me. "Where is he?! What have you done to him?" I shouted. She just stood, her eyes holding the same pity I used to hear. "Tell me!" My fist connected with the wall, and a crack formed. Her eyes went wide, and I giggled. Trails of red trickled down from the crack, simultaneous with the blood running down my knuckles. Thrusting my foot against the wall, it shattered in an instant. My foot was bloodied but I didn't care. I was free, and my prey was stood right there.

Now, isn't it time for a hunt?


End file.
